dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
BOYFRIEND
center|700px Boyfriend *'Nombre: '''Boyfriend (보이프렌드). *'Número de miembros:' 6 chicos. *'País: Corea del Sur. *'Debut: '''26 de mayo del 2011. *'Color oficial: Turquesa y dorado. *'Fanclub oficial:' BestFriends. *'Agencias:' **'En Corea:' Starship Entertainment — (misma que SISTAR, K.Will, Mad Clown, Jung Gi Go & Joo Young) **LOEN Entertainment — (misma que IU, Zia, Sunny Hill, HISTORY, FIESTAR & Ra.D y otros) **'En Japón:' ZAIN RECORDS - (misma que BREAKERZ y MUSCLE ATTACK) **'En China:' Yuehua Entertainment Carrera 'Pre Debut' Uno de los miembros del grupo, No Min Woo, apareció como protagonista masculino en el MV del cantante K.Will, “I Can’t Find the Words”. Posteriormente la agencia del cantante y del grupo femenino Sistar, Starship Entertainment, reveló que el protagonista del vídeo era No Min Woo, un alumno en entrenamiento para debutar en una nueva boy band de la agencia. Ya se han revelado nuevos miembros de ese nuevo grupo masculino, el cual se llamará ‘Boyfriend’, los miembros, además de Min Woo, serán dos hermanos gemelos idénticos Youngmin y Kwangmin, los cuales participaron en el vídeo "Push Push" de Sistar junto a Kim Dong Hyun. Los gemelos ya han llamado la atención debido a su apariencia de personajes anime. 'Debut' El grupo debutó el jueves 26 de mayo del 2011 en M!Countdown, con su primera canción llamada "Boyfriend", al igual que el nombre del grupo. 'Debut en Japón' Su single "Be my shine" y el vídeo completo fueron estrenados el 22 de agosto del 2012.Actualmente es un éxito en Japón desde su última visita allí, ya que aparecieron en portadas de muchas revistas importantes y superó un gran número de ventas de entradas.Se televisó un nuevo programa en Japón sobre ellos tratando de aprender más sobre la música y ser mejores músicos. El programa se llama "Etoile Sound Academy" es como la versión japonesa de "W Academy" en MNET. Integrantes centre|683x683px ' Los miembros:' JeongMin, KwangMin, DongHyun, Minwoo, YoungMin & Hyunseong *DongHyun (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *HyunSeong (Vocalista y Bailarín) *JeongMin (Vocalista y Bailarín) *YoungMin (Vocalista y Bailarín) *KwangMin (Rapero y Bailarín) *MinWoo (Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Repackaged' 'Mini Album' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' 'Special Album' Colaboraciones *Pink Romance - Feat.K.WillSistarStarship Planet (2011) *Snow Candy - Ft.K.Will Sistar Starship Planet (2013) Premios 'Programas de TV' *'2011: '''Happy Together (KwangMin,YoungMin) *'2011: KBS Escaping DangerNumber1 (KwangMin, JeongMin) *'''2012: Weekly Idol *'2012:' Japan Game Show *'2012:' Show Champion *'2013:' Beatles Code 2 *'2014: '''AmebaStudio *'2014: NicoNico *'2014: '韓ラブ / Han Love game ♥ *'2014: '''NicoNico Live *'2014: MBC Every1 Weekly idol *'2014: '''KBS Escape Crisis Number One *'2014: KBS Let´s go Dream Team Season 2 ( Donghyun y Hyunseong) * '''2014: Boyfriend - The Escape * 2014: 'Weekly Idol * '''2014: '''03/09/2014 KBS * '''2014: '''04/09/2014 KBS * '''2014: '''24/09/2014 K-POP EXPO in ASIA * '''2014: '''27/09/2014 MBC * '''2014: '''09/11/2014 Mnet MCD Begins VCR appearance * '''2014: '''09/11/2014 MCD Comeback Stage * '''2014: '''10/11/2014 KBS Music Bank Comeback Stage * '''2014: '''11/11/2014 MBC Music Core Comeback Stage * '''2014: '''12/11/2014 SBS Inkigayo Comeback Stage * '''2014: '''13/11/2014 SBS Star King Recording (DH, HS, JM) * '''2014: '''14/11/2014 KBS Vitamin Recording (KM, MW * '''2014: '''15/11/2014 MBC MUSIC * '''2014: 'Weekly Idol * '''2014: '''01/12/2014 KBS 2FM 89.1MHz Lee Sora´s Music Plaza (Jeongmin,guest) * '''2014: '''06/12/2014 MBC Music Idol True Colors * '''2014: '''07/12/2014 Let´s Go! Dream Team Recording (Hyunseong) * '''2014: '''11/12/2014 MTV THE SHOW Year- End Special * '''2015: Weekly Idol 'Peliculas' *'2013:' GoGo Flower Boy 5 (Japon) Dramas * Dream High 2 Cameo Ep.2 (2012) * Unkind Women Camep Ep.6 (2015) Reality Show *'2011:' Boyfriend M! Pick *'2012: '''Boyfriend's W Military Academy *'2012: Boyfriend's Wonder Boy's *'2012: '''Boyfriend’s Tokyo Etoile Academy of Music *'2013: Hello Baby!- temporada 7 Anuncios *'2012:' Boyfriend - [선거송 ] *'2012:' Boyfriend - Recycle Song *'2012: ' BOYFRIEND -''' Traffic safety song *'2012: '''Boyfriend - Dearberry CF *'2014: ' Hot Chocolate with Boyfriend Curiosidades *El grupo reveló su proceso de debut a través de Mnet "M!Pick". "M! Pick" es un programa de realidad que presenta novatos y comparte sus historias debut. Estrellas como SS501 pasaron por el programa. *El fuerte talento de Boyfriend, según las cifras lo posicionan como uno de los grupos novatos más exitosos del 2011. *A tan solo algunos meses de su debut, fueron invitados a China, Tailandia, Singapur, Taiwan y Japón. *Son los anfitriones de un nuevo programa de Mnet llamado "W Academy", Mnet se inspiró para crear el programa después de que los chicos se convirtieron en el grupoo novato más esperado de acuerdo con los fans internacionales. En el programa se verá como es su desarrollo día a día poniendo a prueba sus habilidades. *Es el primer grupo novato en tener su propio "Reality Show". *El anti-fan Café, ha perdido más de 3000 fans, pasando de 5115 a 1327. *Aparecieron como participacion especial en el drama Couple Clinic:Love and War 2, en el capitulo 7. *Desde hace poco son la portada y figura representante de la línea de cosméticos juvenil ''"Dearberry" para la cual grabaron un comercial donde promocionan el uso de esta marca, además han sacado productos en los cuales tú eliges según tu miembro preferido (ya que cada producto esta identificado con un miembro). *El MV de BOYFRIEND '''"I YAH" fue considerado como mala influencia para los jovenes ya que tiene imágenes de violencia, al igual que ausencia en clases, por otra parte internautas consideraron que ellos solo estan reflejando la realidad de las escuelas actualmente. *GoGo Flower Boy 5, es una película japonesa la cual cuenta con la participación protagónica de todo el grupo Boyfriend *Hitomi no Melody fue escogida para ser el Ending del famoso anime japonés Detective Conan. *Boyfriend se posiciona en el lugar #30 dentro del Top 100 de Grupos K-Pop más populares en Japón, para la 4ta semana de septiembre. *Fue el primer grupo de kpop en visitar Puerto Rico,el dia 08 de marzo del 2014. *My avatar se colocó en el puesto nº4 (+2) del ranking diario de Oricon en la fecha del 27 de Marzo del 2014. *Salieron ON Recommend para promocionar su 3° LOVE COMMUNICATION 2014- Start Up! *En su agencia,no les permiten tener novias, y tampoco que se rumoree que salen con alguien, o les gusta alguien,aunque cada uno tenga su "ella" no se dará a conocer. * Su vídeo BOUNCE fue uno de los mas esperados * Comenzaran su gira por Latino-América en Mayo y harán una parada por Francia. Enlaces * ﻿Starship Entertainment - Agencia *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Canal Oficial Youtube Facebook * Facebook Oficial |Boyfriend Twitter *Twitter Oficial |Boy Friend Corea *Twitter Oficial |Boyfriend Japón *Twitter Oficial |Hyunseong *Twitter Oficial |Donghyun *Twitter Oficial |Young Min *Twitter Oficial |Kwang Min *Twitter Oficial |Jeong Min *Twitter Oficial |Min Woo Galería Videografía Corea 'Japón' thumb|right|300px|BOYFRIEND - My Ladythumb|left|300px|BOYFRIEND - Be My Shine = 'Colaboraciones' thumb|left|300px|Starship Planet - Pink Romance thumb|right|300px|Starship Planet - White Love Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:KBoyBand